Witch Doctor
by Lady Wisiaden
Summary: Sakura needs some help in gaining Neji's love. Who better to help than the local Witch Doctor? [Silly]


A.N. Hey you all. I'm still writing my fanfics but I decided to take a break. I wanted to put up at least a chapter or fanfic before school starts for me. And a one shot it is. I got the idea off this song by Toy-Box called "Witch Doctor". I couldn't help but wonder. I was struggling between using Neji or Kakashi. I figured I'll stick with Neji for now. But one day, I want to write something with Kakashi in it...or Akatsuki. Who knows?

I hope this sounds okay because the formatting feels funky to me...like it's not my usual style of writing anyway.

Enjoy and happy reading. I'll update my fanfics. I promise...just it might take a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"And this will do the trick?" 

Sakura pursed her lips, questioning the wrinkly grey haired hag in front of her.

"Of course! I guarantee this _Bottle of Fancy_ will do the 'trick' as you say it."

The hag was very enthusiastic with wide gestures to symbolize the potion's smooth working.

"Alright, I'll take it!" Sakura exclaimed with a wide smile and paid for her purchase.

------------------------------------------

"Sakura…what are you doing?"

Sakura looked up sheepishly at the cool man who became more than just a friend to her.

"Making a cocktail drink for you."

She looked at the cup of alcohol with different fruits that she was mixing.

"Really?" Neji arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Sakura handed it to him with a hopeful gaze in her eyes.

He poured it down the drain.

"I don't drink," he said as Sakura fumed at his blatant lie.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"It didn't work," Sakura told the hag.

"Did you get him to drink it?" The hag asked knowingly.

"No," Sakura noticed a bottled with the word _Passion_ lightly inscribed on it.

"Is this helpful?" The hag eyed it with a devious glint.

"Helpful as it can be. It'll be twenty."

Sakura handed the money over.

-----------------------------------------

Sakura watched him as he ate.

"Delicious, right?"

"Hn…it's good," Neji nodded and took another bite.

_Yes, Victory! _

"I have to get back to work," Sakura suppressed her urge to squeal.

"Sakura?"

Sakura paused in her walk, hiding her smile.

"Yes?"

"I switched our plates," he smirked.

"Damn it!"

Sakura rushed back to the potion shop for an antidote.

-----------------------------------------------

"What about this one?" Sakura waved the bottle sloshing blue liquid in front of the hag.

"_Illusions_, the thing to make your dreams become reality," she read off the label.

"Similar to a genjutsu but works wonder," the hag cackled.

"How much?"

"Fifty and that 's including the antidote you gulped down."

The hag cracked a toothy smile at the feel of hard cash in her grubby hands.

"Good doing business with you," as the door bell jangled close.

--------------------------------------

"Hey, Hyuuga," she cooed.

"Are you tense? I'll give you a massage."

Sakura rubbed the liquid of _Illusions_ on her hands and started slow circular motions on his shoulder, making sure to touch the bare skin on his neck. An illusion appeared, transforming the room into a romantic setting outside.

"Kai," Neji said calmly.

"You have to do better than a simple genjutsu," and poofed away.

Sakura growled and threw the bottle into the trash.

-----------------------------------------

"He dispelled it," Sakura muttered grumpily.

"Do you have any stronger potions or something?"

The hag looked at her thoughtfully in a sinister way.

"I do…but it's quite costly."

"How much?"

"A hundred fifty for twenty aroma candles meant to intensify the human senses."

Sakura wondered how much money she had left but didn't think.

"I'll take them."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Isn't this nice?" Sakura lit the candles. Neji observed the glowing sticks of wax, his nose twitching.

"It's too strong…what is the scent for that one?" Sakura looked at the brown candle.

"Barnyard Delight. I guess fresh straw and hay."

"I'm allergic."

Neji broke out in hives as Sakura doused the candle and moved it away from him. She treated him that night.

-----------------------------------------------

"He broke out in hives," she sighed discontently.

"Try this one? My ultimate love potion. Just say 'oo-ee, ali bing' as you pour it on him."

"I don't have much left."

"I'll give you a discount," the hag offered.

"Five hundred plus an extra bottle of enhancement to strengthen the potion."

Sakura looked forlorn and handed her the cash.

"It better work."

----------------------------------------

She mixed the two liquids.

"Oo-ee, ali—", she tripped and the liquid cascaded to the ground.

"Are you a monkey now?" Neji smirked and kneeled down to examine the liquid.

"No."

"Trying to poison me again?"

"No," Sakura sighed.

"Hn." He stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"I was trying to get you to go out with me," Sakura confessed, knowing he wouldn't leave till she said what she was doing.

Neji cleaned up the liquid.

"Hn. All you had to do was ask." He calmly walked away to a meeting with the Hokage.

---------------------------------------

The next day, a happy Sakura was with Neji.

"Did you hear anything about a witch doctor?" Neji frowned.

"The Hokage was the only one who could break the genjutsu the witch doctor was in," he muttered conversationally.

Sakura smiled secretively.

"Nope. Besides, potions and spells don't work in real life."


End file.
